


Remind Me

by witchybitchx



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slight fluff, Spanking, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybitchx/pseuds/witchybitchx
Summary: Duncan is leaving town for a few days due to a business conference and leaves you with something to remember him by.
Relationships: Duncan Shepherd/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Remind Me

“Do you really have to go?” you whine, giving Duncan your best pouty face and sad eyes. He was leaving out of town to attend a conference (again) the following day and you were not happy about it. Lately, it seems like that’s all Duncan ever does: go to work, go to conferences, repeat. The app he’s been working on for The Shepherd Freedom Foundation has been taking up all of his free time, well, what little free time he had anyway. You barely see him and when you do he’s exhausted: falling asleep in the middle of the movie/show you both end up watching or takes a shower and falls asleep as soon as he gets home.

“Sadly, yes kitten, I have to,” he says, giving you a sympathetic look. “It’s only for a few days.” He doesn’t want to leave just as much as you don’t want him to. He would rather be at home cuddled up with you than go to Chicago for 4 days, but it was important to his mother that he goes in his uncle’s place; though he did try weaseling his way out of it. 

“Fine, but I just feel like you’re never around as it is and now you’re leaving —” Duncan stops you mid-sentence, shushing you and pulling you in for a hug. “I know love, I know and I’m so sorry,” he kisses your temple, lifting you up and wrapping your legs around his waist. “Let me make it up to you.”

He carries you to your shared bedroom and drops you onto the California king bed, pulling you by your ankles closer to the edge. You watch him through hooded eyes as he bunches your dress up above your hips, revealing your black lace thong that Duncan loves so much. He growls lowly, kneading the flesh of your inner thighs and staring hungrily at your pussy. 

He runs a finger down your clothed slit, pushing into your entrance only slightly. “I’ve barely even touched you, kitten, and you’re already wet.”

“I can’t help it, just looking at you gets me soaked,” you breathe, looking down into his lust blown eyes.

“I know it does,” he says, moving slowly up your body. “And I’m the only one who can do this to you, right?”

You nod your head, squirming under his heavy gaze. “Yes, Sir.”

He smiles smugly as he toys with the waistband of your thong. “And don’t fucking forget that,” he says calmly.

He dips down, peppering soft kisses to your chest, making his way down your abdomen until he reaches your panties. He takes the waistband between his teeth, fingers hooking onto the sides and pulls them down your legs, flicking his gaze up at you as he does so.

Your breath catches in your throat, lips slightly parted as your eyes meet Duncan’s. You’ll never get tired of seeing him this way, with his eyes dark and hungry as if you’re his prey and he’s about to devour you (which he is, of course). It still shocks you that you’re married to this beautiful man, that he chose you out of every woman (and man) out vying for the chance to call him theirs.

Duncan parts your legs, eyes taking in your glistening cunt. He moves his head to nip and suck at your inner thighs, leaving small pink marks as he works his way towards your pussy; bypassing it completely and doing the same to your other thigh. You let out a small needy whimper, squirming a little.

“Aww, kitten, you want Daddy’s mouth on you already? Don’t you?”

You nod your head, still maintaining your pouty expression. It had been a week since you and Duncan last had sex (by y’all’s standards, that was a veerry long time) and you needed him, needed to be completely intoxicated by him. 

“Well, how could I say no when you’re looking at me like that?” He hooks his arms under your thighs and pulls you closer to him, licking a long stripe from your entrance to your clit.

“Fuck..,” you hiss, tossing your head back onto the mattress as Duncan’s velvet tongue laps at your cunt. He repeats this motion a few more times before circling his tongue around your wet hole, teasing your entrance by barely dipping in. 

“Mm, you taste so fucking delicious, kitten.” Duncan squeezes your thighs roughly as his tongue enters you, massaging your walls.

He licks back up to your clit, parting your lips with two fingers and pulling the hood back slightly to expose the sensitive nub, flicking with just the right amount of pressure that has your pretty moans filling the room.

You writhe against him, back arching off of the bed as his tongue runs over the most sensitive area. 

“Right there, kitten?” He asks, sucking your clit into his mouth and running his tongue over that particular spot.

“Yes! Oh, fuck..yes.”

He digs his fingertips into your skin harshly, creating light pink bruises. He looks up at you through thick lashes, eyes dark and dripping with lust, the expression on your face has him moaning against your cunt.

You can feel your orgasm bubbling in your belly. the familiar warmth getting closer and closer with each swipe of Duncan’s tongue. You grab a fistful of his hair and yank him closer to your pussy.

He chuckles lowly, taking two fingers and dipping them into your entrance. “Do you want to cum, kitten?”

“Yes, I do..”

“Beg.”

“Please, Daddy - want you to make me cum all over your tongue. I need it so bad. please..” 

“Go ahead, baby. Cum for Daddy.” 

He pumps his fingers roughly, curling them inside of you and massaging that spot. The one that has your body writhing with pleasure. He wraps his lips back around your clit, sucking feverishly.

It doesn’t take long for you to cum, coating Duncan’s tongue and chin in your essence. He eagerly laps up every drop of your cum, licking you through your orgasm until your legs started trembling.

He stood up from the floor, wasting no time by removing all of his clothes, his hard, leaking cock springing free from its confines. 

He looks down, catching the precum that’s dripping out and rubbing it across his flushed red tip, dipping his thumb into the slit to collect more. He begins pumping his cock slowly, allowing more precum to dribble out.

You take in the sight before you, a new wave of arousal seeping out of your cunt as Duncan works himself.

Duncan stalks towards you, still stroking his cock. “Are you ready, kitten? Are you ready to be split open on Daddy’s cock?”

You nod eagerly, moving further back on the bed to make room for Duncan. “I want you to fucking ruin me.” 

“Oh, I plan on it. You’ll be feeling me for days by the time I’m finished with you.”

He dips onto the bed, crawling up your body and stopping mere inches from your face. You lean up, connecting your lips with his, mewling at the taste of yourself. 

Duncan pulls you forward, lifting your dress up over your head and tosses it somewhere on the floor. He runs a large hand up your chest and squeezes your breast, fingers toying with your nipple. He takes your other nipple into his mouth, switching between sucking and nibbling.

“Mark me, Daddy..” you moan, fingers interlocking into his brunette curls.

“Gladly, kitten.” He immediately starts sucking dark, purple marks along your chest, covering the entire area; including your breasts, while he drags his cock through your saturated folds, teasingly putting the tip in only to bring it out.

You’re so desperate and needy for him, begging him to please just fuck you already. He gives in to your whining, pushing his cock into you and biting down on your shoulder as he does so. The sensation causing you to cry out, hands flying to tangle in his hair.

He lets you adjust for a moment, groaning in pleasure as your walls flutter and clench around him. He pulls out almost all of the way before slamming back into you roughly.

You tighten your grip on Duncan’s hair and pull really hard as he slams into you over and over.

“Does this feel good, kitten? Hm? Did you miss Daddy’s cock?” 

“Yes!” You cry out, fingers digging into Duncan’s back as he gives one particularly sharp thrust.

“Daddy missed your cunt too, kitten. Your tight. Perfect. Little cunt,” he says between grunts.

Duncan leans on one elbow, bringing his other hand to grab onto your thigh, wrapping that leg around his waist. He smacks his hand hard against your thigh several times, his handprint blossoming onto your skin.

Your head falls back further into the pillows, wrapping your other leg around his waist and pushing on his ass with your heels to bring him impossibly closer to you. 

He lifts your hips a little, the new angle allowing his cock to hit deeper into your cunt. You moan filthily as the tip brushes against your sweet spot, raking your nails hard down Duncan’s back, drawing a little blood.

He groans loudly, picking up the pace and thrusting into you mercilessly, placing his large hand around your throat and squeezing.

“Open your mouth.” 

You drop your jaw with no hesitation, looking up at Duncan through your lashes, holding your tongue out for him.

He chuckles at your eagerness before spitting into your mouth, his hand putting more pressure against your throat as he does so.

He watches with bated breath as you swallow his spit, eyes never leaving yours. “Such a good girl.” 

He continued thrusting into you with no abandon, each snap of his hips bringing you closer to your orgasm.

Before you know it you’re falling over the edge, this orgasm just as intense as the first one. Duncan doesn’t slow down, he rolls onto his back and keeps the rough, fast pace. 

“You’re going to cum one last time, kitten. Understand me?” He says as he squeezes both of your breasts.

“Y-ye..yes!” You manage to squeak out, your body still trembling from your orgasm.

He slaps your breasts in response, grinning wickedly as you yelp from the sting.

You grab Duncan’s hand and bring it back up to your throat, silently begging for him to continue choking you. 

“Such a naughty little kitten. You love being choked don’t you?” He tightens his grip on your neck as he speaks.

You wrap both hands around his wrist, digging your nails into his skin as you try to match his thrusts, eyes rolling to the back of your head.

Duncan’s thrusts start to lose rhythm as he gets closer to his release. “I’m gonna cum, kitten. Do you want Daddy to fill your slutty cunt with cum?”

You nod your head feverishly, using your last bit of strength to bounce even faster on his cock; your third orgasm not far behind.

He lifts himself up to a sitting position, placing his hands on the small of your back and guiding your movements. His cock twitches inside of you and he cums with a loud groan, biting into your shoulder as his cum paints your walls.

You cum immediately after him, your vision whiting in the corner of your eyes as the pleasure courses through your body. He rocks you against him slowly while you both ride out your highs, lips attached to your neck, sucking more marks.

You’re out of breath, panting heavily as you rest your head on his shoulder; your bodies covered in sweat. He lays back down, pulling you onto his chest and rubs his hands up and down your back.

You both stay that way while you recover from the intense session, his cock softening inside of you. He gently pulls out, laying you right next to him. 

His light blue eyes rake over your naked form, taking in the different colored marks and bites that adorn your body. He runs his fingers over each of them, before cradling the side of your face.

“When you start to miss me while I’m gone, look at these. It’ll be like I’m with you.” 

You nod, pulling him in for a soft, sweet kiss. He kisses you back, pouring all of his love for you into it.

You roll over on your side, facing away from Duncan. He drapes his arm over you, pulling your body closer to his. You end up drifting off to sleep while Duncan’s fingers absentmindedly trace circles over your stomach.

“I love you, Y/N,” he whispers before sleep also overtakes him.


End file.
